


Specifical thought

by AshenHawk



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenHawk/pseuds/AshenHawk
Summary: She scolded Sylvain so many times and then, she found herself doing the very things as him. She always had her eyes pointed to him, but more of eyes it was a matter of mind. Her mind was running wild and dirty since the day she saw him naked.
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Specifical thought

It all began that awful day.  
All Garreg Mach Monastery was huddled around the fishing pond, testing their luck to get Flayn the legendary fish.  
She already had mouth watering from all the tasty food she would get after. She had to prepare her body for such exquisite cuisine, therefore she decided to do a sauna bath.  
She came back to her room, get her stuff ready and went to the sauna building with a quick pace.  
The building was immersed in the silence ad the water vapour clouded her vision.  
She proceeded with caution, touching the walls around her and eventually found a door handle.  
She entered and at first could not see a thing, then she got used to the fog and saw a tall, large figure.  
Apparently the figure did not notice her, so she walked forward.  
The fog began to vanish and then she saw him, in all his splendor she must say.  
In front of her eyes Dedue was standing turned and naked. Completely, utterly naked.  
She was embarrassed from the thoughts that came to her mind, like how tight his booty was, or how muscular were his legs and shining his skin because of the sweat.  
She felt her nipples becoming harder and harder.  
"Must turn around and flee", she said herself, in vain because her legs were like stone pillars.  
The fog began to spread again in the room, thankfully, because Deude turned around but did not notice her.  
However she saw, and that was more than anything she could ever endure.  
Slowly, painfully slowly she walked towards the door. Slowly she pushed the door handle and was finally out.  
Even breathing was difficult, her face must have been all red and her femininity was burning with desire.  
Quickly she walked to the entrance, took her bag and left.

The day after she was scared to go to class.  
"What if he saw me?", she asked herself 'till death.  
She already had been awkward multiple times around Dedue.  
His skin always kept her away, the same very skin that day she found outstanding.  
He was from Duscur, he may not have been a murder but most of his people were.  
In the end, no matter what, when she saw his emerald green eyes, she imagined those eyes shining fiercely on Glenn dead body.  
Glenn, she forgot so soon about him.  
When she was her betrothed she was too young to have such shameful thoughts.  
She asked herself many times if Glenn would be happy to see her moving on, and the answer was yes. However, with someone of the Duscur was another story. Her family would never allow it, if she had to choose a husband it would better be a nobleman.  
His eyes, however, shone gently to the flower in the greenhouse.  
Some days after, she did not overcome her embarrassment but she helped him anyway because Byleth ordered her so, she saw him taking care of the plants with such tenderness that was strange coming from someone with his aggressive appearance.  
Godess, if he was not beautiful. Glenn was really charming, he had the same style of Felix, but Dedue was not from this world.  
In every action there was love, care, tenderness.  
She began to understand why Dimitri put him at his side.  
She was going on pretty well, Dedue was a man of few words, or no words, so she handled the situation enough time to flee again alive.  
That was during the day.  
All her activities distracted her, but when she set foot in her room, undressed her and got in the bed, every single frame of Dedue's naked body came to her mind.  
She even dreamed about him, more than once.  
She dreamed of kissing him, of him touching her breasts, her hips, or of her touching him, his hips, his virility, of kissing him. Consequently, all nights she woke up breathless with her femininity burning. She needed someone to get over this situation, or she would never sleep again.  
She began with Dimitri.  
"What do you do when you like someone?", she asket.  
"Well that's out of the blue, anyway, I would gift her with something that she likes", was his answer.  
"Yes but" insisted Ingrid "what do you do when you LIKE someone, or are...attracted to?"  
"Oh", Dimitri blushed "I keep it to myself, until it does not become a more serious feeling"  
Very knightly, Ingrid must had to admit.  
However she could not but indulge in her thoughts, no matter the efforts to keep her mind distracted.  
She then went to Felix.  
"What do you do when you are attracted to someone?"  
"I simply am not", was the short answer.  
"That was really helpful"  
With Dimitri and Felix that did not prove themselves really useful, were left only Mercedes and Sylvain, because Annette and Ashe seemed to be too childish for those things.  
Anyway, she would NEVER ask Sylvain, and was too shy to even ask to Mercedes.  
Instead she chose to go to Byleth, the new professor.  
Even if she was a bit cold, she seemed to care about her students, so Ingrid decided to give it a go.  
She gently knocked to her room door, and after hearing her voice entered.  
The blu carpert was really in sintony with her professor hair, and all the little bottles that were spread on the furniture of the room.  
"Please sit Ingrid", the professor told her.  
She seated on a chair near the left side of the desk.  
Byleth took of her glasses and rubbed her eyes.  
"Ingrid you rarely come here, what is the matter?"  
"Well professor, it is not school-releted, it is a personal matter", she said blushing heavily.  
"Another betrothed?", asked the professor frowning.  
"No nothing like this", Ingrid exclaimed.  
"Do you perhaps have a crush?" Byleth asked inquisitive.  
"Well...", Ingrid's face turned all red.  
"So it is"  
"I think I have to tell you everything professor at this rate. Well, the day of the fishing competition I went to do a sauna bath. There I mistook the door, I opened the boys's bath door and there I saw... I saw...Dedue", she took breath for a moment, "He was so beautiful that I kept watching, even when he turned around and I could even see... I have wronged any moral. That is not the end however. I went outside of the Monastery, to a lake, I hode myself and saw same naked boys, some of them were very beautiful. Honestly though, I cannot remember anyone of them, the only body that is impressed in my mind is Dedue's. That is not the end however. Every night I dream about him, dream about him touching me and vicecersa. I do not know what to do anymore. As a Knight, I should be not prey to such cravings"  
Byleth stood there in silence, hardly her breast moved from breathing.  
Ingrid felt relieved from finally saying all those things to another person but then she felt extremely embarrassed, as per usual.  
Byleth crossed her legs, took a breath and said "Dear Ingrid, those "cravings" are normal for your age, and If you put them under your control you will serve egregiously your knightly duties"  
"That is the fact professor, I cannot bear them anymore"  
"Then you must satisfy them"  
"What?!", Ingrid turned out from her chair.  
That the was the answer Sylvain would give her, and the professor was doing the same.  
"Go to him and confess your feelings"  
"Feelings?", Ingrid repeated "But professor, I am not talking about feelings but petty lust"  
"You said yourself, you cannot remember any of the boys of the lake's bodies but distincly Dedue's body. Did you not ask yourself why?"  
"I do not know!"  
"You do know, it is because..."  
"I do not want to hear!"  
"It is because Dedue is the man you love!", Byleth panted "Maybe even more than Glenn, and you have to accept it"  
From Ingrid's eyes started to fall warm tears.  
"It is understandable, you were younger, you could not feel love the way as you do now"  
Ingrid kept silent.  
"You are not forgetting nor betraying him. People love different people in different ways"  
Ingrid wiped her tears with her hands, proceedin to the door.  
"Thanks professor", and then leaved.  
"I hope you erase you conflicting feelings towards Dedue"

A week passed with nothing happening, except for a few girls trying to get Sylvain dead, but that was a minor insurance.  
She never talked to Dedue, and even avoided him when she could.  
One day however, she had to accomplish a task in the stables with Sylvain, but he was nowhere to be found. All her other classmates had other tasks, so she was put in group with Dedue.  
Her usual luck.  
There was none at the stables, only the two of them and some horses and pegasi.  
Dedue began to change the fodder in the manger.  
"Let me help you with it", Ingrid said  
"Do not worry, I have got this", answered him, stoic as ever.  
She took a water filled bucket and instead brushed the horses.  
As she would expect nevertheless, her eyes pointed him, and his booty and she felt again that feeling in below.  
She was becoming a perverse woman, or maybe she already was one.  
She turned away her eyes and concentrated on the horse stomach.  
Dudue noticed thats she was brushing from too long the same spot, so he walked towards her, put a hand on her hand still holding the brush, and moved it in larger circles.  
Ingrid, taken by surprise, turned around and met his large shoulders. His hand warmth made her feeling butterflies in the stomach.  
"You should do this movement..."  
Ingrid could not hear anything but her heartbeat.  
She could resist no more. Byleth was right, she was in love with Dedue not simply attracted to him.  
She grabbed his left arm and pulled him to down to her lips and kissed him.  
He gasped and did not move, like petrified.  
She let go of the brush and grabbed his other arm.  
Stretching to him, she pulled harder her brests on his chest.  
He gasped, inert. Then however he grasped her arms and interrupted the kiss.  
"Ingrid this is...", he looked utterly shocked, even for someone as expressionless as him.  
"I love you", she said plainly.  
"And... I want you"  
"This is cannot be. I am distancing myself as a friend from everyone, the deep connection that you ask is impossible"  
"Please Dedue, reconsider it. From the day I...I saw you at the sauna building, I cannot do anything but thinking about you"  
"So it was you"  
"Did you not know?"  
"The bath was pretty cloudy, but now that I know I should apologise"  
"It is not apologises that I want, I want you and I do not care what the others say about this, the Blue Lions House would be by our side"  
"Do you really mean these words?"  
"With all my heart"  
"I understand"  
Dedue lowered himself to kiss her.  
"Touch me please Dedue!"  
Dedue cupped one her breasts with one and the hips with the other.  
Ingrid gasped and deepened the kiss using her tongue.  
Dedue played with her nipple making her moaning.  
Ingrid though that it was better than any dream she had ever had.  
She get closer to him until she could rub his virility, he moaned and she thought she could even reach the Heavens.  
The let each others go blushed and gasping.  
"I am sorry for the my previous behavior Dedue, Duscur was not you fault"  
"Hearing the words I love you from you mouth is a sufficient apology"  
She hugged him tightly.  
"But we should get back to work", he said plainly  
"Yes. For the first time Sylvain indolence has been good for something"

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so I hope it will result understandable for the most of you. If you have any suggestions I would gladly hear them out. In this moment I feel Petra on a deeper level XD
> 
> This is a heavily ignored pair, and that's a shame because, to me at least, they really have a great potential. I hope you like it, in future I'll write more about this pair


End file.
